


Come to Life

by Decker



Category: Go Get a Roomie! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decker/pseuds/Decker
Summary: Coming to terms with the idea of being sexually active again, Lillian buys a vibrator. Roomie helps her test it out.





	Come to Life

“Y’know, as much as I’ve been looking forward to this, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Roomie said gently. She sat cross-legged on the bed, naked as the day she was born. Lillian sat next to her, dressed in pajama pants and an oversized shirt. She held a small box in her hands, and was looking intently at it. 

“I know.” Lillian said. “But I wanted to do something nice for my…” She gulped, and pushed the last words out “...my girlfriend. It seems pretty important to you.”

Roomie compulsively smiled at Lillian using the “G” word. It made her heart flutter every time, and she honestly hoped she never got used to it. 

“Well, yeah.” Roomie admitted. “But you don’t have to go changing for me, you know? I love you for who you are.” 

“I’m not changing, I’m just...trying something a bit different. Besides, I already paid for it, so I might as well try it.” Lillian held the box up. Right above a very...informative picture on the box, a friendly looking font spelled out “Micro Bullet Vibe”.

 

***

 

They had spent the afternoon running a number of errands. The bank, the DMV, stopping to pay some bills. That sort of thing. On the way home, they had passed by a sex shop that Lillian had walked by dozens of times before, but had never given a second look, until today. A garishly colored sign was in the window, advertising a sale on “select vibrators”. Lillian couldn’t help but notice the brightly colored, clashing text. 

Roomie noticed her looking, and gently elbowed her side. “Ooooh, thinking about getting a little buzzing buddy? Wanna go look around?” She teased. 

“...Yeah, okay.” Lillian replied after a short pause. 

“Heh, well, you can’t blame a girl for tr-wait what?” Roomie stopped and blinked as her ears caught up with her brain. 

Lillian could hardly believe the words that came out of her own mouth. She hadn’t thought about sex in a long time, spending most of her life asleep, dreaming of new stories. Then the flirty, hedonistic Roomie had come into her life, filled the waking world with color again, and opened her mind to possibilities that were practically forgotten. And although she frequently resisted Roomie’s advances in the past, they were a couple now, and...well...with how much her life has changed lately, she couldn’t think of a good reason to not try something new. Roomie had been mostly respectful of her boundaries for a while now. Maybe it was time to expand them. 

“Let’s have a look around.” Lillian shrugged. “They probably have something cheap I can start with.” 

“No. No! No way!” Roomie’s eyes went wide with disbelief. There’s no way she just heard that. Lillian must have been playing a joke on her.

“...So you don’t want to…” 

“WAIT NO that’s not what I meant!” Roomie waved her hands in front of her frantically. “I just couldn’t believe you actually wanted to...oh gosh!” She started bouncing up and down on her heels and grinning so wide that Lillian wondered if the top of her head might fall off. She grabbed Lillian’s wrist and tugged her towards the door. 

“C’mon I’ll show you some of my favorite brands and I think this place has this flavored lube that’s really good and you should check out these-”

“Roomie. Roomie! Slow down!” Lillian said as she was pulled along by the wrist. She really hoped that they could get out of there without Roomie trying to buy the whole place out.

 

***

 

In the end, Lillian decided on a cheap, basic vibrator with a slider for selecting the power. She Like the idea of being able to make small adjustments, and if she didn’t like it, then it wouldn’t be too much of a loss. She pulled the vibrator out of the box and unwound the twist tie around the cord. Then she picked up the controller and popped the battery panel off. The compartment was empty. Lillian frowned and looked in the box. 

“There’s no batteries.” She said, looking at Roomie. 

“Aw, you gotta be kidding!” Roomie said. This would not do. The stars had aligned to bring about this incredibly unlikely moment, and Roomie wasn’t going to let it slip by. “Wait a sec. Don’t go anywhere!” She said and hopped off the bed, darting out of the room. 

“Ooooh...kay?” Lillian said quietly. She picked up the vibrator and rolled it between her fingers, taking a moment to think. 

For such a little thing, it intimidated her, although it was less the thing itself and more the idea behind it. Sex really hadn’t interested her in a long time, and the last time she did have it, it...wasn’t so great. But recently she felt compelled to try re-igniting her interest again, and she felt like the least she could do for Roomie was to get her involved. After all, trying a new thing was less scary when you had a friend backing you up. Lillian would have moral support and Roomie, well Roomie would finally get a little taste of what she had been pursuing for so many months. 

Anyway, If she didn’t like it, she could always stop. 

“Found some!” Roomie said in a sing-song voice and took a running leap into the bed, nearly bouncing Lillian right out of it.

“Easy, Roomie!” Lillian yelped. But Roomie had already scooped up the controller and was slotting the batteries in. 

“There!” She said as the panel clicked back in place. 

“Where did you even get tho-ack!” Lillian dropped the vibrator as it suddenly started buzzing in her hand. 

“Oops. Sorry.” Roomie giggled, moving the slider back to ‘off’. “Guess it works.”

“I guess so.” Lillian said flatly. She looked down at herself, thinking about the best way to do this. She could probably leave her shirt on for now, but the rest probably had to go. If nothing else, so she didn’t have to do extra laundry. 

“...You’re sure you’re okay with doing this?” Roomie asked gently 

“I can’t believe you, of all people, are trying to talk me out of this.” Lillian said with a smile. “But yes, I’m fine. It’s not like we’re even having sex. I’m just...testing the waters, I guess. Getting my feet wet.”

Roomie nearly choked and covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

“What?” Lillian asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing!” Roomie waved her hand. “Just...bit of dust.” Lillian narrowed her eyes at Roomie, but decided not to push it. 

“..The twins are out for the day, right?” Lillian asked suspiciously.

“All day!” Roomie nodded eagerly. 

“And the doors…”

“I locked everything up tight. C’mon, LT. No one had to know this besides the two of us. Pinky promise.” Roomie sat cross legged in front of Lillian, leaning her chin on her hands and smiling. Lillian couldn’t help but think about how easy Roomie just put her body on display like that. Roomie was naked so often, it didn’t even really phase Lillian anymore, but the idea of doing the same herself with someone else seeing it was just...alien. 

Lillian put a pillow against the headboard and leaned her back against it. She took a long breath, and after a moment of hesitation, put her thumbs under the waistband of her pajama bottoms and shifted her weight, pulling them past her hips and down her legs. Then she hooked her thumbs under her panties, but stopped. Roomie was staring at Lillian’s crotch, waiting for the final reveal. 

“Uh...Roomie?” Lillian said.

“Hmm?” Roomie looked back up at Lillian. “Need some help?”

“Could you maybe...not...sit right in front of me and stare so hard?” Lillian asked uneasily. 

“Awww. I thought I was going to get a show.” Roomie pouted. 

“It’s not supposed to be a ‘show’, Roomie.” Lillian said, slightly annoyed. 

“Okay, okay. How about I sit next to you instead of in front of you?” Roomie said soothingly

“...That’s fine.” 

Roomie squealed with delight and just about bounced next to Lillian. She moved right up against Lillian and leaned her head against her shoulder. 

Lillian took a deep breath, lifted her rear of the bed slightly, and slid her panties down, over her knees and off. She ignored her stomach doing flips at the idea of being so exposed with someone else in the room and let her legs fall open. Roomie shifted forward a bit and let her gaze drift downwards to the patch of curly hairs between Lillian’s legs. She didn’t have the best view from this angle, but she could see enough. 

“Awww, cute! Your pussy’s an innie.” Roomie cooed. 

“ _Roomie!_ " 

“Sorry! Sorry! I’ll be good.” Roomie smilled. 

Lillian sighed heavily in reply and started to form a plan in her head. It had been a long time since she was interested in this kind of thing. She barely remembered what she liked and what she didn’t. It was probably a good idea to get reacquainted with herself. 

Lillian’s placed her hand under her belly-button, sliding it down and running her fingers through the curly hairs down there. She let her fingers spread out, running the middle one along the valley of her vulva. After rubbing up and down a few times, she pressed her finger down until she found her entrance. Her breath hitched in her throat as rubbed the pad of her finger along the pink folds, growing more wet by the minute. 

Roomie watched, enthralled, as Lillian took her time to warm up. With her head on Lillian’s shoulder, she could hear the changes in breathing, and feel her muscles tense. Unlike Lillian, who was working hard at coaxing arousal out of a pile of nervous energy, Roomie was already keenly aware of the powerful, needy ache between her legs. She glanced down at herself and saw that her pussy had already spread open slightly of its own accord and her clitoris was standing out proud. 

She saw Lillian curl a finger as she tried to slowly wiggle it into herself, but after a few seconds, she winced and withdrew it. It looked like penetration wasn’t going to be on the menu today. 

Lillian took a deep breath, wiped her hand off on her leg, and leaned forward, looking around for the vibrator. She picked the egg shape toy off of the sheets between her legs and followed the cord to the control, which was being offered to her by Roomie.

“Thanks.” Lillian mumbled with her face turning red, taking the controller in her hand. Even with Roomie leaning her head against her, she almost forgot she was there. 

Lillian wiggled her back against the headboard trying to get comfortable again. She carefully looked at the controller, with it’s lone slider, and gently nudged the slide up with her thumb until the vibrator started to hum quietly. 

Lillian took the egg in her fingers, reached down, and gently pressed it against her sex, mimicking the up and down motion that her finger was performing earlier. This time she let out a quiet gasp and sank back against the headboard. 

“Is it good?” Roomie asked quietly, as if the answer wasn’t already obvious. 

“Mmm…” Lillian hummed and nodded gently. 

“Not too strong?”

Lillian shook her head. She bumped up the slider on the control a bit more. The vibrator hummed louder, and Lillian moaned. Roomie felt a shiver go down her spine at the sound. She bit her lip and her hand started to drift down between her own legs. 

Lillian put the control down on the bed between the two of them and slipped her hand under her shirt, grabbing her breast in her hand and squeezing softly. She had to pull her hand back out to adjust the control again. 

“Want me to take care of your boobs so you can drive?” Roomie offered hopefully. Lillian hesitated before shaking her head. 

“Not this time.” She said quietly. 

“Want me to hold the control, then?” Roomie asked. Lillian hesitated. Roomie guessed what the problem was. Lillian's nerves were still jangly, and she didn’t want to give up control of what was happening to her body just yet.

“You can let me know when to turn it up or down.” Roomie added. After a couple seconds, Lillian nodded this time. She put the egg down on the sheet again and handed the control to Roomie before nudging her gently to stop leaning on her shoulder. Roomie sat straight up and watched as Lillian leaned forward slightly and pulled her shirt over her head. 

As the shirt came off, Roomie watched Lillian’s long hair spill back down over her now naked body. She felt her chest tighten, like she forgot how to breath. She went back to leaning her head on Lillian’s shoulder. 

“You’re really beautiful.” Roomie whispered next to Lillian’s ear. Roomie couldn’t see her face, but she imagine it turning that cute shade of red that she so often saw when Lillian was embarrassed. 

“...Th...thank you.” Lillian muttered as she picked up the toy again. She pressed it between her legs with one hand and went back to massaging her breast with the other. After a couple minutes of this, she spoke up again. 

“A bit more.”

Roomie dutifly nudged the slider up a bit. Lillian tensed up and moaned quietly, softly tugging at one of her nipples with her thumb and forefinger. 

Roomie felt her body burning. She wanted badly to lean over and clamp her mouth over the nipple Lillian was neglecting, running her tongue over the stiff flesh, but she didn’t know if Lillian would appreciate that right now. 

She had to do something, though. So while one had was occupied with the control, she let the other move down between her legs, applying some much needed pressure with her palm at first, and then rocking her hand so that her fingers pressed against her clit. She rubbed herself in small, circular motions. She was so focused on the feeling that she probably would have missed Lillian speaking to her again if she didn’t feel Lillian’s head turn slightly toward her. 

“More.” 

Roomie bumped up the slider again, and the vibrator hummed louder. Lillian moaned louder, and her breath started to become heavy and ragged. Roomie was simply enjoying the sounds and rubbing her pussy when she noticed something that made her grin. 

Lillian’s head was still turned slightly towards Roomie, and she was watching Roomie’s hand rubbing between her own legs. Consciously or not, Lillian was rubbing the vibrator along her pussy to match the pace of Roomie’s hand. Roomie smiled mischievously and sped the movement of her hand up a bit. As much as she wanted this to last as long as possible, she really wanted to see what it looked like when Lillian came. 

It worked like a charm. Lillian sped up the pace of her own hand, and her other hand stopped playing with her breasts.

“I’m...close.” Lillian gasped. 

“Mmmm.” Roomie hummed. She twisted her neck and planted a light kiss on the side of Lillian’s mouth. Lillian responded by turning her head and planting a short, hard kiss on Roomie’s lips and then pulling away slightly. They each went back in, over and over, kissing in hungry bursts, until Lillian stopped and gasped. 

“Roomie...Roomie I’m going…” 

“Shhh...I know.” Roomie whispered, barely audible. “Go ahead…”

Lillian leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Roomie’s. They looked into eachother’s eyes as Lillian began to tense up, like a spring being wound tight. Lillian reached up with her free hand and laced her fingers through Roomie’s hair on the back of her head. 

Then Lillian yelled softly, closed her eyes, and her world shattered. 

Roomie could feel her tense every muscle in her body, over and over, in a hard, steady rhythm. She watched Lillian’s face, her eyes screwed shut and her teeth clenched as she rode out her orgasm. 

After what seemed like both an instant and an eternity, depending on who you were asking, Lillian stopped, relaxed, and gasped for air. After a few deep breaths, she let out a quiet chuckle and leaned against Roomie, dropping the vibrator onto the sheets between her legs. 

“That was…” Lillian started, but for someone who was normally so good at weaving words, they failed her at the moment. Her mind was still buzzing. 

“Mmm...I’m glad.” Roomie said quietly. Lillian felt movement, and looked down at Roomie, noticing that her hand was still moving between her legs. 

“Not done yet?” Lillian asked quietly. 

“S...sorry...Just need to…”

Lillian smirked as an idea came to her. She reached behind Roomie with her hand and placed the pads of her fingers against Roomie’s legendarily sensitive back. She spread her fingers, pressed, and moved her hand downwards, drawing five separate lines of pleasure down Roomie’s spine. 

“Oh my GOD, Lil.” Roomie’s eye’s shot open wide and she gasped, throwing her head back. Her hand moved faster, curling her fingers to sink inside of her while the palm rubbed against her hard clit. “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop don’t….ah!” Roomie turned her body towards Lillian, burying her face under Lillian’s chin as she broke through. 

Lillian was fascinated by how different Roomie’s orgasm was from her own. While Lillian tensed up and held her breath, Roomie gasped for air and made sounds with every pulse of pleasure that went through her. 

“Oh God, Lil! Ah! Ah! Ah! OH! Hohmygod!” Roomie babbled, two fingers in her pussy up to the second knuckle and rhythmically pressing her fingertips against the extra sensitive spot there, dragging out the orgasm as long as she could. 

When it was over, Lillian used the hand on Roomie’s back to support her while Roomie collapsed against Lillian. Then she broke into a high pitch giggle. 

“That...was a dirty move, MIss Lillian.” 

“Yeah.” Lillian admitted. “But you loved it.” 

“Yeah.” Roomie nodded gently. 

They each took a minute to catch their breath before Lillian was distracted by a buzzing sound. She realized the vibrator was laying on the sheets and still running, so she picked up the remote and switched it off. She plucked the business end of the toy up, and immediately noticed how sticky it felt. She looked down at the wet spot on the sheet between her legs. 

“Oh...that’s...more than I was expecting.” She said, face turning red. Roomie craned her neck to look before shaking her head. 

“It’s not that much. I knew someone who practically dripped afterwards. Ran all down their legs.”

“Heh. Must have been a hassle to clean up after…” Then something clicked in Lillian’s head “Oh, I get it now. ‘Get my feet wet.’ Real funny.” Lillian said in a sardonic tone. Roomie threw her head back and cackled. 

 

***

 

After they both showered, separately, to Roomie’s chagrin, since Lillian actually wanted to get clean without getting distracted. They tidied up, made the bed, and found a discreet hiding place for Lillian’s new sex toy. Roomie tried to convince her it wasn’t a big deal, but Lillian still valued her privacy. 

Some time later, they were in the living room. Lillian sitting on the couch holding a mug of tea, and Roomie laying next to her with her head on Lillian’s lap. She smiled up at her as they talked about sex, something Lillian was surprised to feel comfortable talking about again. She guessed that it all seemed a bit less scary on the other side of a good, hard, orgasm. 

“I’m not sure what the next step would be. It’s all still a bit weird for me.” Lillian said, sipping her tea. 

“Gonna let me help next time?” Roomie looked hopeful. 

“Mmmaybe? What did you have in mind?” 

“I am the town champion at eating pussy!” Roomie beamed, “Gimme a few minutes with my face between your legs and you’ll forget all about that dinky vibrator.”

Lillian couldn’t help but laugh at Roomie’s bluntness.

“I’ll think about it.” She said after regaining her composure.

“Oh! Oh! We should try a strap-on next!” Roomie said, waving her hands excitedly. 

“No. Nooooo. No way. Out of the question.” Lillian shook her head. She had a difficult time working a finger into herself without discomfort. She didn’t didn’t even want to consider Roomie trying to get a dildo inside of her.

“Awww.” Roomie pouted. “That’s too bad. You’d look cute with a cock.” She reached up and tapped Lillian’s nose.

“Oh...you mean I would be the one...hmmm.” Lillian looked thoughtful and Roomie giggled. She sat up on the couch and plucked her tea off the coffee table, taking a gulp now that it had cooled down a little. 

“Oy...what a day.” It was at that moment that Ramona walked in, looking tired. She tossed her jacket on the chair next to the door and ran her fingers through her black hair. 

Lillian’s face turned red and she hid behind her mug, as if Ramona could have possibly overheard what they were talking about, or what she was thinking about. 

“Hey!” Roomie waved. “Glad you’re back. Where’s Rich?” 

“Taking his sweet time.” Ramona sighed. “He should be back in a few minutes. What have you two been up to?”

“Oh...you know.” Lillian said with an impressively even tone. “Running around town. Paying bills.” 

“Coming home and...decompressing for a bit.” Roomie chimed in. 

“...and cleaning up around the house.” Lillian finished firmly. 

“Living for the moment like always, I see.” Ramona said sarcastically and sat down on the couch next to them. “Are there any good movies on tonight?” 

“Uh...not sure.” Lillian rubbed the back of her head.

“Well, I’ll just check the tv guide channel.” Ramona said, reaching over and picking the remote off of the end table next to the couch. 

“I’ll get some more tea.” Roomie said quickly and hopped off of the couch, darting out of the room. Lillian looked after her with a puzzled expression on her face. 

“Huh? Why isn’t…” Ramona repeatedly pressed the power button on the remote without success. She flipped it over and popped the panel off the back. “What happened to the batteries?!”

Lillian’s face shifted quickly from confusion, to realization, to embarrassed outrage. 

“ _Roomie!_ " She yelled towards the kitchen, and only got laughter in reply. 


End file.
